


A pack in Quarantine

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [49]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Quarantine, Self-Isolation, have this to not die of boredom in isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey and Yevgeny are self-isolating because of the corona virus, while Ian still has to work. Yevgeny has a new obession with wolves and Mickey makes him a present.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	A pack in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Do you by chance play sims4 and got the toddler stuff pack? There is this awfully cute hoodie for toddlers with ears and they look like an owl, a fox, a rabbit, a wolf and a bear.  
> Keep that in mind while reading

Mickey wasn't all to annoyed by the self-isolation they were supposed to do. It wasn't so different for him, he watched TV all day long, ate and took care of Yevgeny. He was actually pretty glad that he didn't have to head to the Alibi every other day.

The Alibi was still opened, not many people actually cared about self-isolation in the south side, they mostly didn't give a fuck and still partied in the parks.

But for Mickey it was different. For one, did he have Yevgeny with him at all times and didn't want the 2 and a half year old to get sick under any circumstances, and two, his boyfriend was still working.

Ian was an EMT, he was one of those people that celebrities did all those "thank you" videos for. So, Mickey stayed at home to not get infected so he wouldn't infect his boyfriend who officially got hero-status now.

Yevgeny didn't care about leaving the house either. Mickey actually put more energy into being a dad - even though he was a very good dad anyways, since he took care of him whenever Ian couldn't anyways. But since he didn't go to the bar anymore and couldn't make Yevy to the park, he always thought of new ways to entertain the toddler.

One day they turned the entire living room into a fort, or they spend the day in the kitchen trying to follow a YouTube baking video.

Yevgeny has a new interest for a few months now: Wolfs.

In December they had taken him to a Christmas market and Ian played a game winning a stuffed wolf for Yevgeny, the kid didn't go anywhere without it since then.

So, Yevgeny was happy when Mickey read the Wikipedia article about wolves to him. Or watched wolf movies with him.

Because of that Mickey ordered a gift for the child - a hoodie with little wolf ears on the hood and a wolf face on the front.

The package finally arrived today.

"Hey, Yevy, come here I have a present for you."

Yevgeny came running into the living room, almost tripping over his little feet.

"Present?"  
Mickey nodded, "Yes, should we open it together?"  
Yevgeny nodded eagerly and started pulling on the box 

Mickey chuckled and got a knife from the kitchen to open the box. While he put the life away again, Yevgeny was pulling the clothes outside of the box already.

Mickey sat down on the ground next to him.  
"Wait, it's not all for you, Yevy, some of this is for daddy."  
"This?" He asked and held up a shirt.  
"Yes, this is for daddy, give it to me"  
Yevgeny gave him the shirt and pulled the next one out of the box "This?"

"This is for you" Mickey grinned and took the hoodie from him to show him the front side of it.

Yevgeny started grinning and touched the front of the hoodie.  
"Do you know what this is?"  
"Wolfie!", he exclaimed, and Mickey chuckled.  
"Yes, a wolfie, do you want to put it on?"

Yevgeny nodded and started pulling on his clothes.  
Mickey helped him taking of his sweater that he was wearing and then put the new hoodie on him. Yevgeny looked down at the wolf face and smiled brightly while rubbing the front of the shirt, as if he was petting the wolf.

Mickey smiled and picked the toddler up. He carried him to their bedroom to the big mirror so Yevgeny could see himself.

"You want to see the coolest thing?"  
Yevgeny nodded and Mickey put the hood up so Yevgeny could see the wolf ears.  
"See, now you are a wolf"  
Yevgeny gasped, "I am a wolf", he exclaimed and touched the ears on his hood. He laughed and started howling like a wolf while running through the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Ian came home from work, Mickey and Yevgeny were binging the Cars movies, but as soon as Yevgeny heard the key in the door He crawled from the couch and ran to the door.

"Daddy!", he exclaimed when Ian came in.  
"Hey, Yevy"  
"Look", Yevgeny put his hood up again, "I am a wolfie"

Ian chuckled, the toddler looked fucking adorable.  
"You are a wolfie, yes, even with the ears. Did pops give you that?"  
Yevgeny nodded and reached his arms up at him to be picked up.  
"In a second Yevy, I need to wash my hands first."

Ian went to the bathroom to wash his hands, Yevgeny followed.  
"Me too", Yevgeny said when Ian soaped up his hands and washed them under the water.  
"You want to wash your hands too? Okay, come up", he picked the boy up and let him wash his hands with soap too. Ian splashed some water on his own face

After they dried their hands, Ian finally picked the baby up properly and kissed his cheek.

"Were you a good boy today, listen to pops?"  
"No, I am a wolfie!"  
"Right, were you a good wolfie?", he asked while carrying him to the couch to Mickey.  
Yevgeny nodded eagerly.  
"He was the best wolfie in the Southside.", Mickey smiled.

Mickey lay on the couch, he pulled his legs up so Ian could sit next to him and then he rested his legs on top of Ian again.

Yevgeny crawled down from the couch again and ran to his room. Ian leaned down to Mickey to peck his lips.

"How was your day?"  
"Calm", he said, "more or less. Because some people actually stay in isolation, we are called to lots of home incidents."

Mickey took Ian's hand.  
"I got something for you too, by the way."  
"Do I get a wolfie shirt too?"  
"No, they only had them for toddlers otherwise I would have got one for you too.", Mickey reached for the box next to the couch and pulled a white shirt out, he gave it to Ian.

Ian frowned and held it up in front of to read what was printed on the shirt.  
It simply said "lifesaver" in black letters.

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey again.  
"I love you"  
"Love you too, lifesaver.", Mickey smirked.

Ian grinned and quickly took his shirt off to change into the new shirt.

"What do you say"  
"Like a label on a coke bottle"  
Ian chuckled.

Yevgeny’s came back to them with his stuffed wolf in his hand.

"Now I'm a wolfie too, so wolfie and I are a pack now.", he said proudly.  
"A pack?", Ian asked and picked Yevgeny back up.  
"Yes, a real wolf's pack!"  
"But Yevy, we're already a pack too."  
"Really?" He made big eyes at him.

"Sure. I'm daddy wolf and pops is Papa wolf and you are baby Yevy wolf."  
"Is wolfie in our pack too?"  
"Of course he is."  
Yevgeny smiled and leaned against Ian, cuddling into the lifesaver shirt.

Mickey has never been more in love with the two.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the evening, Yevgeny was in his bed and Ian and Mickey were making out in their bed. Ian was lying on top of Mickey, kissing him passionately.

Their pants were gone already, and they were just in their shirts and boxers since they actually planned on just going to bed right now, when Ian changed their plans suddenly.

Ian suddenly stopped when he heard the door being pushed open. They never fully closed it so Yevgeny could come to them in the middle of the night.  
The two men looked at each other while listening to little footsteps coming around the bed until Yevgeny appeared on the other side of the bed.

The small boy couldn't care less about what his dads were about to do, he just climbed up on the bed and lay down on Mickeys side.

"Are you okay, Yevy?", Ian whispered, his hands still in Mickeys hair.  
"Packs sleep together", he answered.  
Mickey sighed, "You heard him, Gallagher, packs gotta sleep together."

Ian smiled and got down from Mickey. The older man rolled to the side, so he looked at Yevgeny and Ian lay down behind him, cuddling up to him, spooning him. Ian had always the urge to sleep this tightly together, so it didn't even matter that their son took over half of their bed.

"Good night Mick", Ian whispered and kissed his cheek.  
"Night lifesaver"


End file.
